IFU Republish
by aishary
Summary: ada satu tempat yang selalu mereka tuju. namun waktu tak mengizinkan mereka bertemu.


Mentari sedang menebar pesona. Di waktu tersingkat untuk menunjukkan betapa indah dirinya. Mengurai merah dan jingga ke sepenjuru cakrawala. Seolah bersenandung jumawa _'akulah sang penguasa'_.

Semuanya terekam jelas di sepasang iris beda warna.

Dinding di sebelah menjadi sandaran tubuh bagian kiri. Sambil menyilangkan lengan, pemuda itu berdiri. Angin sore berhembus melewati jendela yang terbuka seolah mengajak surai merahnya menari. Membelainya selembut mungkin seakan berusaha mengurangi perih yang merajam hati.

Heterokrom menatap ufuk barat dengan kilatan penuh arti. Banyak sekali emosi yang terdefinisi. Seandainya saja tidak hanya benda-benda mati di tempat ini yang menjadi saksi. Karena begitu dia kembali, 'dingin' dan 'kaku' sempurna menutupi.

Perlahan tubuh tegap itu mengubah posisi. Tatapannya semakin pedih saat _sang_ _penerang_ _siang_ tak sabar menenggelamkan diri. Ingin mengulurkan jemari. Namun tak pernah sampai. Tak bisa tergapai.

Saat _si_ _bintang_ _berpijar_ benar-benar pergi. Secepat itu pula letih menguasai diri. Ingin bersandar sebentar, jendela kaca menjadi tumpuan dahi.

Bahkan benda-benda mati di tempat ini seolah ikut merintih, saat suara itu berbisik lirih.

"Kau ada di mana, Tetsuya?"

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Jendela kaca dibuka lebar-lebar. Kusen yang berhimpit dengan tembok tebal dijadikan tempat bersandar. Jemari mungil nan lentik cekatan membuka buku sketsa. Lalu dengan terampil menggoreskan warna.

Merah dan jingga.

Matahari ada di mana. Bagaimana bentuknya. Seluas apa langit menggelarkan gradasi warna. Sehangat apa merahnya. Sedominan apa jingganya. Semua terlukis sempurna dalam satu lembar pucat buku sketsa.

Karena tak ada yang terlewat dari tatap lekat sepasang iris sewarna samudra.

Hanya gambar sederhana. Yang dicipta setengah tergesa. Menggunakan beberapa batang krayon sebagai penumpah warna. Mungkin akan disangka pelukisnya sekanak-kanak siswa TK. Namun hasilnya jauh lebih indah dari yang dikira.

Tapi tak ada yang mengerti. Indahnya karya ini menyakiti. Perihnya menghujam langsung ke dalam hati.

Punggung disandarkan sepenuhnya pada dinding putih. Tak berusaha sedikit pun menutupi rasa letih. Bahkan angin sore seakan tak tega melepas belai lembutnya pada tubuh ringkih.

Iris samudra semakin redup saat mengikuti bergulirnya matahari. Sorot tercekat yang memohon agar jangan pergi. Namun jelas mustahil terjadi. Tak ada satu makhluk pun yang cukup hebat menentang takdir bertitah atas pergantian hari.

Saat _sang pusat tata surya_ benar-benar hilang. Segala pertahanan lepas oleh suasana kelam. Tubuh ringkih meringkuk dalam-dalam. Buku sketsa didekap penuh sayang. Namun setitik air mata mengalir dalam diam.

Bahkan benda-benda mati di tempat ini seolah ikut merintih, saat suara itu berbisik lirih.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sei-kun."

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Ada satu tempat yang menarik mereka datang.

Saat hati tak lagi bisa dibuat diam. Saat jeritannya tak lagi mampu dibungkam. Saat permohonannya yang menggila tak lagi sanggup diredam.

Demi melihat kembali apa yang telah menjadi kenangan. Satu kenangan yang menjadi landasan atas jutaan pengharapan.

Sederhana. Namun berarti segalanya.

Ada satu tempat yang setia menjadi saksi bisu. Atas dua jiwa yang saling merindu.

Namun takdir memerintahkan agar mereka selalu berselisih waktu.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei**

 **Rated : T+ (ada M dikit banget di bawah)**

 **Genre : Romance (failed!), Drama (failed!)**

 **Warning : BL, Yaoi, Typos, gaje, abal, OOC akut!**

 **Apapun yang** **dirasa** **tidak logis dalam fict ini, mohon dimaklumi** **!**

 **DLDR, bro...! It's simple. (cz you've been warned)**

 **I FOUND YOU**

 **An AkaKuro Fanfiction**

 **By AISH**

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

"Ini surat-surat edaran yang harus kau serahkan pada semua ketua HMJ dan UKM, Shintarou."

Seijuurou mengangsurkan segepok kertas terlipat pada sang bawahan. Pemuda merah itu bahkan tidak sungkan menambahkan perintah layaknya pemanis pesan.

"Dan aku mau surat-surat itu sampai ke tangan mereka hari ini juga."

"Kenapa kau serahkan ini padaku, Akashi?" Shintarou justru bertanya. "Bukannya bermaksud mengingatkan. Hanya saja ini bagiannya anak-anak HUMAS, _nanodayo_."

Seijuurou mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kerja mereka terlalu lama. Seperti siput."

"Bukannya justru kau yang tergesa-gesa?" Masih sempat menyindir, tapi mandat diterima juga. Si _megane_ bahkan tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan bahwa dirinya terpaksa. Toh hal itu tidak akan berpengaruh pada titah si merah pemegang kuasa.

"Diserahkan besok juga masih ada cukup waktu sampai hari H, _nanodayo_."

Seringai tipis mengiringi peluncuran alasan diplomatis. "Aku hanya tidak suka menunda-nunda pekerjaan, Shintarou."

Shintarou mendengus kesal. Iris emeraldnya menangkap tiga lembar surat yang masih tergeletak di atas meja. "Lalu yang itu apa, _nanodayo_?"

"Ini surat khusus." Seijuurou meraih ketiganya, lalu diserahkan satu persatu pada si penanya. "Yang satu ini untuk ketua HMJ sastra. Yang ini untuk ketua UKM Teater. Dan yang terakhir ini untuk ketua HMJ seni rupa."

Shintarou memeriksa salah satunya. Matanya melebar saat membaca isi lembar kedua.

"Ini serius, _nanodayo_?" Shintarou memastikan. Belum bisa sepenuhnya percaya kalau rencana di hari penutupan perayaan benar-benar akan dilaksanakan.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Seijuurou serta merta. "Dan karena kau sudah memegang suratnya, sekalian serahkan pada mereka."

"Astaga." Shintarou menghela napas lelah, lalu membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Tidakkah kau pikir ini berlebihan, Akashi?"

"Tidak." Tegas Seijuurou. "Pihak rektorat sudah menyetujui. Senat juga tidak keberatan sama sekali. Ini kesempatan besar untuk memukau pada undangan. Kau pikir, kenapa perayaan kali ini dibuat besar-besaran?"

"Keseluruhan acara ini membutuhkan biaya yang tidak sedikit, _nanodayo_." Shintarou belum menyerah bernegosiasi.

"Shuuzou dan Reo sudah mengurusnya." Seijuurou justru santai menanggapi. "Lagipula kampus kita ini kaya. Para petinggi dan sponsor juga tidak sungkan mengucurkan dana."

"Bukannya aku peduli, _nanodayo._ " Shintarou memijit pelipis kanan. "Tapi mereka memanfaatkan kesempatan karena sekarang kau yang memimpin, Akashi."

"Aku tahu." Seijuurou menjawab tenang. "Karena itu akan aku manfaatkan _kedermawanan_ mereka untuk menunjukkan kehebatan kita. Percayalah! Acara ini akan berhasil, Shintarou."

' _Tentu saja acaranya akan berhasil. Karena kau buat kepala anak buahmu pusing tujuh keliling, nanodayo!'_ Shintarou membatin. Sama sekali tidak berniat menyemburkannya lewat bibir. Demi mengurangi tekanan mental dari sang penguasa gunting.

Sekali lagi, si _megane_ menghela napas demi menenangkan diri. "Sekarang sudah sore sekali. Aku tidak yakin bisa bertemu dengan semua calon penerima surat ini, _nanodayo_."

"Wah, aku pikir kau cukup pintar untuk menyelesaikan semuanya hari ini." Seijuurou pasang wajah menyindir. "Apa sebenarnya kau tidak sepintar yang aku pikirkan, Shintarou?"

Merasa tersindir, si _megane_ tidak ingin menanggapi. Pemuda itu beranjak pergi karena sudah tidak betah terkurung bersama sang ketua BEM lebih lama lagi.

Begitu punggung sang bawahan menghilang di balik dinding, Seijuurou mendecih lirih. Heterokromnya melirik jam tangan hitam di pergelangan tangan kiri. 15 menit sebelum terbenamnya matahari. Tidak menyangka konversasi dengan si _megane tsundere_ membutuhkan waktu selama ini.

Tumpukan dokumen dibiarkan berserakan. Keadaan kantor yang berantakan sengaja diabaikan. Tetek bengek soal perayaan berdirinya kampus kebanggaan dipaksa _minggat_ dan mengantri di urutan ke-seratus sekian untuk kembali dipikirkan.

Tak peduli sekitar, Seijuurou melesat menuju tempatnya biasa memupuk kerinduan. Pun juga melepas sejenak semua 'kepalsuan'.

Tak ada yang tahu. Sang Kaisar hanya ingin menutup hari seperti 'dulu'. Dengan satu kebiasaan kecil, yang sudah dilakukannya sejak 3 tahun lalu.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Tetsuya tidak menyangka akan merasa sekesal ini saat kuliah. Jemari lentiknya mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan gelisah. Telinganya sudah terblokir, tidak bisa lagi menerima penjelasan sang dosen yang lebih mirip ceramah.

Sebenarnya, ini mata kuliah favoritnya. Saking sukanya, si _baby blue_ sampaitidak keberatan jam kuliahnya diganti pagi-pagi buta. Tapi kalau digeser sampai sore begini, apalagi menjelang senja, itu lain cerita.

Tetsuya tidak suka. _Sungguh sangat tidak suka!_

Mata kuliah _tercinta_ resmi beralih posisi menjadi _musuh besar_ dalam sekejap mata.

Detik jam tangan merah di pergelangan semakin membuyarkan konsentrasi. Sementara pemandangan di luar kelas justru menjadi pusat atensi.

Langit beranjak berubah warna. Birunya digantikan semburat merah-jingga. Di mana pun tempatnya, senja selalu bisa menggali keluar bongkahan rasa yang terpendam di sudut hati si biru muda.

Saat rasa sesak yang tak asing kembali mendera dada, perlahan Tetsuya memejamkan mata.

 _Dia_ selalu ada di sana.

Terproyeksi jelas di retina. Terlukis indah di kepala. Terukir dalam di relung sukma. Bahkan dirasa menyatu dalam jiwa.

 _Dia_ membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Sejak pertama kali bertemu, _dia_ memang berbeda. Overdosis kepercayaan dirinya seolah berkata _dia bisa meng_ _genggam_ _dunia._ Arogansi setinggi langitnya seakan berkoar _dialah sang raja._ Tampan, jenius, dan kaya raya. Sungguh manusia yang nyaris sempurna.

Tapi siapa sangka idealisme sekelas dewanya yang sekeras batu bara bisa meluruh selembut sutra saat dia jatuh cinta? Menghujani si biru muda dengan kasih sayang tak terkira. Pun juga meyakinkan diri bahwa mereka tak akan terpisah selamanya.

Namun 'jalan hidup' tak pernah terduga. Slogan 'absolut'nya berhasil dipaksa bertekuk lutut, sepenuhnya takluk saat takdir bertitah mereka tak bisa bersama.

Hatinya kembali dihantam kerinduan. Tak bisa melawan, Tetsuya terlanjur larut dalam angan. Bahkan suara sang dosen yang mengakhiri dongeng sore hari terhalau oleh tameng ilusi di gerbang indra pendengaran.

Pemuda itu baru tersadar dari lamunan saat mendengar suara benturan. Lutut kawan sekelasnya tidak sengaja menghantam meja saat meregangkan badan.

Seperti tersengat, si _baby blue_ langsung gerak cepat. Buku, catatan, dan alat tulis dijejalkan sembarangan ke dalam tas. Seolah dikomando dari alam bawah sadar, Tetsuya buru-buru meninggalkan kelas.

10 menit menjelang matahari terbenam. Memaksa Tetsuya berlari dengan mengerahkan seluruh cadangan tenaga dalam.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Seijuurou berdiri di depan jendela kaca. Seperti biasa.

Pemuda itu memejamkan mata. Menghela napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Juga seperti biasa.

Saat kelopak netra itu terbuka, heterokrom memantulkan indah langit senja.

 _Dia_ selalu ada di sana.

Terproyeksi jelas di retina. Terlukis indah di kepala. Terukir dalam di relung sukma. Bahkan dirasa menyatu dalam jiwa.

' _Vanilla milkshake adalah cinta pertamaku, Sei-kun.'_

Ah, bahkan suara halus nan lembutnya masih terngiang di telinga. Layaknya kaset rekaman. Bukannya usang, justru semakin jernih menenangkan.

 _Dia_ adalah cinta pertama. Dan pasti akan dibuatnya jadi _selamanya._

Seijuurou yakin _dia_ adalah manusia langka. Luar biasa keras kepala. Jalan pikirannya tak terduga. Ekspresinya datar tak terbaca. Tapi jujur apa adanya. Tak pernah berpura-pura, apalagi sampai memasang topeng di muka. Antara benci dan suka, pasti dia tunjukkan tanpa sungkan pada lawan bicara.

' _Aku benci fisika dan matematika.' Dia_ pernah berkata.

Saat ditanya kenapa, alasannya sungguh sangat tidak biasa.

' _Aku ini seniman. Bukannya ilmuwan.'_

Dan alasan itu berhasil membuat Seijuurou terkekeh geli. Menurutnya, hal itu tidak _nyambung_ sama sekali. Pasalnya, _dia_ memusuhi fisika dan matematika sepenuh hati, tapi memuja Leonardo da Vinci sebagai idola sampai mati.

 _Dia_ apatis. Kelewat apatis sampai-sampai Seijuurou menilainya tidak logis. Pedas komentarnya berpotensi membuat hati teriris. Hawa keberadaannya tipis, hingga nyaris tak ter _notice_. Tapi baik hati, diam-diam peduli, dan kegemarannya mengobservasi, di mata Seijuurou terlihat sangat manis.

Seijuurou menyandarkan dahi di jendela kaca, saat rasa sesak yang tak asing kembali mendera dada. Senyum tipis terulas lemah. Seolah berusaha menenangkan jiwa yang semakin hari semakin lelah.

Suasana tenang ini, Seijuurou berharap tak ada yang mengganggu. Tapi ponsel di saku mendadak menyalak tak setuju.

Sambil mendecih, Seijuurou memeriksa jendela notifikasi. Perintah mutlak menjadi isi pesan singkat dari Kepala Keluarga Akashi. Hanya menyisakan satu hal untuk dipilih. Kalau tidak ingin menambah jumlah antrian masalah pelik, sebaiknya Seijuurou segera pergi dari tempat ini. Dan memenuhi panggilan dari sang ayah di rumah utama keluarga Akashi.

Heterokrom menatap senja dengan kilat terpaksa. Menyesal karena tidak bisa menyaksikan saat matahari terbenam sempurna. Sebelum beranjak, disempatkannya sejenak untuk menumpahkan asa.

"Aku akan datang lagi, Tetsuya."

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Nafasnya memburu. Detak jantungnya menderu. Lari dari kelas di gedung fakultas sastra sampai tempatnya biasa memandang senja, sungguh berdampak buruk bagi kelangsungan sistem pernapasan si pemuda langit biru.

Tubuh ringkih tergolek lemas di kursi. Air mineral ditenggak sampai tandas demi membungkam jerit tenggorokan yang minta dibasahi. Bibir mungil meniupkan angin ke atas dahi berpeluh sampai menerbangkan beberapa helai poni.

Hanya tersisa 5 menit sebelum matahari tenggelam. Tak ada cukup waktu untuk membuka buku sketsa dan menggambar. Karena sang obyek lukisan akan segera hilang.

Tidak apa-apa. Begini saja sudah cukup baginya. Asal bisa menyaksikan senja, dia pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Tetsuya duduk meringkuk memeluk lutut. Hening suasana membawa jiwanya larut. Hangat buai cahaya senja mengundang angannya hanyut. Bening air mata kembali meluruh dari sudut.

Si _baby blue_ hanya tidak tahu. _Seseorang_ baru saja meninggalkan tempat itu.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Seringkali _takdir_ dianggap begitu kejam.

Saat kita merasa diberkahi begitu banyak keberuntungan, ternyata kita sedang menjalani serangkaian ujian. Sementara dunia seolah menghajar kita dengan sepasukan cobaan, justru rasa pahit itulah yang memang kita butuhkan.

Lalu, disebut apa keadaan ini?

Saat dua belah jiwa bersama-sama menanggung rasa letih nan perih. Bahkan satu hal kecil pun diraih dan dijadikan penopangdemi menegakkan hati rapuh yang berdiri tertatih.

Senja yang sama. Suasana yang sama. Tempat yang sama. Bahkan sudut yang sama.

Mereka saling merindukan. Saling merajut harapan. Saling mencari penawar bagi sesak dan sakit yang semakin merajam.

Tapi sampai kapan _senja_ mampu dijadikan penyangga?

Bagi dua belah hati rapuh yang tak lagi utuh. Diminta mengobati luka. Diharap melapangkan sesak. Dimohon menyembuhkan sakit. Sedangkan titah takdir mewujud ribuan pecahan kaca yang menoreh perih tiap menit dan detik.

Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana _takdir_ berjalan. Terutama saat _waktu_ tampak enggan memberikan jawaban.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Shintarou berang. Pemuda itu berjalan dengan penuh hentakan. Umpatan-umpatan kasar masih dirapal untuk sang atasan.

Dulu waktu masih di Teiko, Seijuurou menjabat sebagai ketua dewan. Sekarang duduk di singgasana ketua BEM Universitas Rakuzan. Tampaknya sejak lahir, nama Akashi Seijuurou sudah memiliki hak paten abadi sebagai pemegang kekuasaan.

Pertanyaannya, sampai kapan dirinya jadi _si tangan kanan_ sementara kawannya betah sekali duduk di puncak kepemimpinan?

Shintarou sendiri sampai heran.

Kalau diingat-ingat, diantara semua anggota Kisedai, yang _tertahan_ bersama sang mantan kapten hanya dia seorang. Yang lain menyebar demi menggapai cita-cita masa depan.

Sang menejer, Momoi Satsuki, masuk ke sekolah kejuruan. Gadis sakura itu ingin menjadi _stylish_ spesialis _make up artist_ dan _hair arrangement,_ kalau tidak salah ingat. Sang _Ace_ Aomine Daiki, masuk asrama kepolisian. Si _Copycat_ Kise Ryota, masuk ke sekolah penerbangan. Murasakibara Atsushi jelas mendalami tata boga. Sementara teman baru mereka, Kagami Taiga, pulang ke Amerika dan meneruskan pendidikan di sana.

Sedangkan dirinya masuk fakultas kedokteran di Universitas Internasional Rakuzan. Dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa lagi-lagi, posisi _kehormatan_ sebagai _si tangan kanan_ masih sangat setia _nemplok_ pada sang calon dokter masa depan.

Dinding putih di sebelah menjadi sasaran _jotosan._ Shintarou mengabaikan para mahasiswa yang berlalu-lalang dan menatapnya heran.

Memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar, Shintarou menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke bangku kayu terdekat. Otaknya kembali mengingat ritual harian, siapa tahu ada yang terlewat.

Tadi pagi, si hijau lumut tidak lupa menonton acara ramalan kesayangan. Oha-asa bilang, _Cancer_ berada di urutan ketiga dari bawah dalam _hirarki_ peruntungan. _Lucky item_ pun disiapkan sebagai jimat penangkal kesialan.

Lalu, ditilik dari tingkat kesialan yang terjadi seharian, ditambah _lucky item_ di tangan –permen mint penyegar napas yang berkali-kali dikulum sampai lidahnya kebas- Shintarou menilai hasilnya _lumayan._

 _Lumayan_ dalam arti _tidak sial-sial amat._ Tapi juga _tidak beruntung-beruntung amat._

Surat-surat edaran sudah sedikit berkurang. Shintarou beruntung karena sempat bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang dia kenal di tengah perjalanan. Bahkan baru saja pemuda itu menyeret salah satu anak HUMAS yang sedang pacaran di pojokan taman. Lumayan untuk mengurangi beban.

Lampu-lampu yang dinyalakan mengingatkan Shintarou bahwa malam segera datang. Kalau tidak bergerak sekarang, kemungkinan pekerjaan ini tidak akan terselesaikan. Karena di malam hari, kampus hanya dihuni oleh mahasiswa pasca sarjana atau anak-anak yang memang punya kelas malam.

Mematok realita menghibur itu dalam pikiran, si _megane_ kembali berjalan. Namun belum sampai 5 langkah, satu suara familiar yang memanggil namanya menyapu pendengaran.

"SHIN-CHAAN!"

Shintarou berbalik. Iris emeraldnya menatap pemuda bersurai hitam yang sering kali dia anggap lebih berisik dari sekawanan itik.

Takao Kazunari. Anak farmasi. Yang beberapa bulan terakhir resmi menyandang gelar sebagai _sang kekasih hati._

Seharusnya itu jadi pertemuan romantis. Tapi malah berubah ironis. Gara-gara si _megane_ punya penyakit _tsundere_ kronis.

"Bukannya aku mau tau, _nanodayo_. Tapi kenapa kau masih ada di kampus jam segini, Bakao?" tanya Shintarou.

"Jam kuliah siangku hari ini digeser sampai sore." Jawab Kazunari. "Sepertinya aku sudah mengirim pesan padamu, Shin-chan. Kau tidak baca pesanku?"

"Aku ini orang sibuk, _nanodayo._ " Si _megane_ beralasan. "Mana sempat aku membaca pesan darimu, Bakao."

Padahal dalam hati, pemuda itu berkata, _'Maaf karena aku tidak sengaja mengabaikan pesanmu, nanodayo.'_

Si surai hitam hanya mengedikkan bahu. Penyakit _tsundere_ akut sang kekasih sama sekali tidak membuatnya terganggu.

"Shin-chan sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Kazunari mengedar pandangan. "Ini kan gedungnya anak sastra."

"Masih ada tugas dari Akashi, _nanodayo._ " Shintarou pasang wajah sibuk. "Sebaiknya kau pulang duluan, Bakao. Aku akan pulang kalau tugasku sudah selesai."

Kazunari justru penasaran. "Memangnya tugas apa, Shin-chan?"

"Membagikan surat edaran ini, Bakao." Segenggam surat yang tersisa diulurkan. "Akashi bisa mengamuk kalau tidak selesai hari ini, _nanodayo._ "

"Hmmm..." Kazunari menggumam. Pemuda itu memeriksa beberapa surat yang diperlihatkan sang pacar. "Aku rasa aku bisa membantumu, Shin-chan."

Iris emerald Shintarou berkilat. Ditatapnya wajah _nyengir_ sang pacar lekat-lekat. Tidak menyangka, Takao Kazunari ternyata bisa menjelma menjadi penyelamat. Tapi sayang, _tsundere_ nya sudah terlanjur _kumat_.

"Jangan sok jadi pahlawan kemalaman, _nanodayo!_ "

"Aku serius, Shin-chan." Kazunari menyodorkan surat-surat itu di depan hidung sang pacar. "Aku kenal beberapa orang ini. Aku juga punya kontaknya. Kita ancam mereka supaya datang. Jadi kau tidak perlu keliling kampus lagi, Shin-chan."

Shintarou membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Caranya, Bakao?"

"Kita pakai nama Akashi." Tegas Kazunai serta merta. Bibirnya meringis bangga.

"Tumben kau cerdas, Bakao." Shintarou mengangkat sebelah alis. Ikut bangga meski cuma seiris. Tapi juga meringis miris. Pasalnya, mereka terpaksa menyeret nama Sang Raja Iblis.

"Sudah dari lahir, Shin-chan." Kazunari mengangkat dagu. Tapi keningnya sedikit berkerut ketika melihat masih ada surat yang dipegang Shintarou. "Yang kau pegang itu apa, Shin-chan?"

"Yang ini surat khusus, _nanodayo._ " Shintarou menjelaskan. "Untuk Mayuzumi Chihiro-senpai, Izuki Shun-senpai, dan Hyuuga Junpei-senpai."

"Ah, gampang!" Kazunari menjentikkan jari. "Aku melihat mereka di kantin sebelah lab farmasi. Kalau kita pergi sekarang, mungkin mereka masih ada di sana."

Shintarou mengerjap tak percaya. Tak dinyana, sore ini pacarnya sungguh sangat berguna. Niat hati ingin berterima kasih, tapi mulut tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama.

"Bukannya ingin bilang terima kasih, _nanodayo._ " Shintarou membuang muka. "Tapi khusus malam ini, kita makan di luar. Aku yang traktir."

Kazunari tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Pemuda itu malah sibuk menertawakan rona merah di wajah kekasihnya.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Kalau memang bisa disebut rapat, ini pasti rapat teraneh yang pernah Shintarou lihat.

Bayangkan saja!

Ketua HMJ sastra berwajah datar yang tetap _anteng_ membaca _light novel_ di tangan. Padahal di sebelah kirinya, ketua senat dan ketua UKM Teater sedang berisik menggoda ketua HMJ seni rupa yang terkenal gampang meradang. Ditambah sebelah kanan, bercokol dua anak teknik elektro yang terlibat perdebatan. Bonus seorang anak psikologi yang menatap mereka dengan raut bosan.

Shintarou cuma bisa tercengang, sambil membatin, _'Mereka ini sedang arisan?'_

Sedangkan Kazunari malah berjalan santai mendekat. Ditepuknya pundak si anak psikologi layaknya sahabat dekat.

"Ogiwara-kun." Kazunari mengedikkan dagu pada duo berisik di sebelah sang kawan. "Apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan?"

"Soal proyek robot mereka yang jadi tugas kelompok." Shigehiro, si anak psikologi, menghela napas. "Mereka harus mempresentasikannya minggu depan."

Kazunari mengerutkan kening. "Jadi masalahnya apa?"

"Masalahnya, mereka berdua sama-sama gila." Tandas Shigehiro serta merta. "Hayama ingin robotnya bisa terbang seperti robot gundam. Sedangkan Haizaki ingin memasangi robotnya dengan senjata pemusnah massal."

"Lalu kau sarankan apa?" Kazunari menahan tawa.

"Aku sarankan robotnya disuruh bersih-bersih rumah saja." Agaknya si anak psikologi sudah terbawa emosi. "Serius, Takao-kun. Otak kriminal mereka perlu direhabilitasi."

Kazunari betulan tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak sang kawan, ikutan merasa prihatin. Sedangkan Shintarou memijit kening. Kedua orang itu memang sangat ahli membuat kepala pening. Kalau kebetulan Nebuya Eikichi ikutan _nimbrung_ di sini, _kepala pening_ akan berbonus _telinga keriting_.

Sang ketua senat yang melihat dua orang adik kelasnya datang, langsung menyapa riang.

"Oi, Midorima. Takao." Ditunjuknya dua kursi kosong yang ada di ujung. "Sini, gabung!"

"Tumben sekali melihat kalian berdua masih di kampus jam segini." Ujar Shuuzou begitu sepasang _kohai_ nya duduk. "Ada apa?"

"Hanya mau menyampaikan mandat dari Akashi, Nijimura-senpai." Jawab Shintarou.

Pemuda berkacamata itu mengangsurkan satu surat pada Shuuzou agar diserahkan pada Mayuzumi Chihiro yang duduk di ujung seberang. Sedangkan dua surat lainnya diserahkan langsung pada Izuki Shun dan Hyuuga Junpei yang duduk di sebelah kanan.

"Oh, edarannya sudah jadi? Cepat sekali." komentar Shuuzou. "Padahal baru tadi pagi proposal lengkapnya ditanda-tangani."

"Wah, benar-benar Akashi sekali." seru Izuki Shun. " _Kitakore!_ "

"Diam, Izuki!" risih Hyuuga Junpei. Dijitaknya kepala sang kawan tanpa permisi.

Suara mendecih terdengar dari ujung lain meja. Asalnya dari sang ketua HMJ sastra.

"Si merah itu buru-buru sekali." Komentar Chihiro. Diserahkannya lembaran kertas itu pada Shigehiro. "Sebelum membagikan edaran seperti ini, seharusnya dia mengadakan rapat umum yang dihadiri seluruh anggota senat, BEM, HMJ, juga UKM. Minimal sekali. Jadi, kenapa dia malah memutuskan semuanya sendiri seperti ini?"

Mulut Shintarou baru setengah terbuka, saat suara centil tiba-tiba menyela.

"Karena menurut Sei-chan itu buang-buang waktu."

Junpei mendadak berjengit, saat dirasanya hembusan napas seseorang menyentuh kulit. Matanya membola gara-gara bahu kirinya ditumpangi dagu si pemuda cantik.

"Jangan dekat-dekat denganku!" Junpei terlonjak. Pemuda itu sampai reflek mundur demi menjaga jarak.

Reo terkikik geli. Kursi Junpei yang mendadak kosong langsung ditempati. Pemuda cantik itu melirik sekilas pada sekaleng _softdrink_ di dekat tangan kiri. Lalu secepat kilat diraih dan disesap tanpa basa-basi.

Tidak peduli kalau si _empu softdrink_ gatal ingin mengganyangnya sampai mati.

"Sei-chan menganggap rapat umum sebelum membuat edaran itu tidak ada gunanya." Reo mulai menjelaskan tanpa diminta. "Memang akan lebih banyak pikiran yang disarankan, tapi lebih dari setengahnya akan terbuang percuma. Lebih mudah merancang rencana sendiri, lalu minta dukungan dari senat. Setelah itu mengajukannya ke pihak rektorat. Tidak buang-buang waktu dan tenaga. Lagipula, rencana Sei-chan tidak buruk juga."

"Mibuchi benar." Shuuzou menjentikkan jari. "Kalau berhasil, acara perayaan ini akan jadi luar biasa."

"Oh iya, Nijimura-kun. Aku sudah merancang jadwal rapat gabungan yang diminta Sei-chan. Besok akan aku sebarkan melalui mading dan _website_ resmi Rakuzan."

Pemuda cantik itu mendadak berdiri. Tidak lupa membawa _softdrink_ yang dibajaknya tanpa permisi.

"Dan bagi kalian yang mendapat surat edaran, aku sarankan untuk segera mengadakan pertemuan dengan komunitas masing-masing. Rapat gabungan akan diadakan 3 hari lagi. Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak datang. Apalagi sampai _ngeles_ dan bilang tidak tahu apa-apa soal pengumuman."

Pemuda centil itu melenggang pergi, sambil melempar _flying kiss_ pada Junpei yang bergidik ngeri. " _Bye-bye,_ Junpei-chan!"

Begitu sadar _softdrink_ nya telah raib dibawa pergi, Junpei berteriak sepenuh hati. "Whoi, kembalikan _cola_ ku! Dasar banci sialan!"

Tentu saja umpatannya tak terdengar, karena Reo sudah menghilang di balik tikungan. Sementara teman-teman semejanya justru terkekeh menertawakan.

Chihiro melirik Shuuzou tanpa kentara. "Kau tau apa yang ingin dibuktikan oleh Ketua BEM kita, Nijimura?"

Shuuzou mendengus geli. "Kau bisa menebaknya sampai sejauh itu?"

Chihiro tidak memberikan jawaban. Tapi Shuuzou cukup tahu bahwa sang kawan sedang menunggu penjelasan.

"Kau pasti bisa menebak kalau para petinggi memang memanfaatkan otak jenius Akashi untuk semakin mendongkrak reputasi kampus ini. Apalagi dengan datangnya _event_ besar seperti ini." Shuuzou berhenti sejenak.

Sedangkan Chihiro tidak berniat menyela penjelasan sang ketua senat.

"Aku rasa, Akashi juga memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk mengambil keuntungan. Bagaimana pun juga, anak itu pasti merasa tertantang." Shuuzou menyeringai miris. Tatapannya menyapu wajah para kawan yang berubah serius sampai mengerutkan alis.

"Waktu itu, kami berdua dipanggil bersama ke kantor rektorat. Kalian bisa menebak siapa yang sudah menunggu kami di sana?"

"Siapa memangnya?" tanya Shougou tidak sabar.

"Pemilik yayasan kampus Rakuzan." Shuuzou menjawab hati-hati. "Ayah Akashi. Tuan Besar Akashi Masaomi."

Jawaban sang ketua senat, entah bagaimana, malah menghadirkan ketegangan. Tak ada satu pun yang ingin mengungkapkan kenyataan. Bahwa acara perayaan ulang tahun kampus kebanggaan akan jadi ladang pertempuran. Miris, karena mereka secara tidak langsung akan terlibat dalam acara _'baku hantam'_ antara sang raja versus sang pangeran.

Hening mendadak tercipta, sampai Kotarou dengan cuek buka suara.

"Tapi ketua BEM kita ini menyebalkan." Jempol dan jari telunjuk Kotarou menjepit surat edaran. Si macan tutul imutitu pasang wajah sebal. "Dia berencana membuat pameran. Tapi kenapa hanya pameran seni? Padahal pameran IPTEK juga tidak kalah menarik."

"Dia memang menyebalkan. Tapi dia pintar." Sahut Shuuzou. "Akashi sengaja hanya membuat pameran seni karena lebih cocok dengan tema acara ini. Apalagi untuk acara puncak di hari terakhir."

"Pameran IPTEK lebih bisa menarik banyak simpatisan." Dukung Shougou pada sang kawan seperjuangan.

"Akashi menyimpan produk IPTEK Rakuzan untuk _event_ yang lebih besar." Shuuzou menghela napas. "Akan ada lomba IPTEK se-Jepang beberapa bulan ke depan. Jadi lebih baik kau siapkan proyekmu dari sekarang. Siapa tahu robot penghancurmu bisa diikut-sertakan dalam lomba, Shougou sayang."

Embel-embel _'sayang'_ itu membuat urat di pelipis Shougou berkedut kesal. Sedang malas berdebat dengan sang ketua senat, pemuda itu memilih bungkam.

"Hmmm..." Shigehiro menggumam. Pemuda itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tapi acara sebesar ini... Akashi pakar sekali membuat kepala kita pusing. Iya kan, Chihiro-san?"

Chihiro hanya diam tak menaggapi. Tangannya bergerak mengelus surai coklat sang kekasih hati.

"Sudahlah, jalani saja." Ujar Shuuzou santai. "Anggap saja kalian sedang beramal baik padaku juga."

"Hah? Apa hubungannya, Senpai?" tanya Kazunari yang dari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Kalau acara ini berhasil, aku akan dikenal sebagai ketua senat paling hebat dalam sejarah Rakuzan." Jelas Shuuzou berapi-api. "Lumayan, untuk menutup tahun terakhir sebelum lepas jabatan."

"Itu namanya aji mumpung, _nanodayo_." Sindir si _megane tsundere._

"Yup! Kau cerdas, Midorima." Sebiji jempol berdiri tegak di depan muka Shintarou. "Anggap saja ini hadiah perpisahan terbaik untuk ketua senat paling baik hati sepanjang masa. Lagipula, banyak-banyak beramal baik bisa mendatangkan banyak pahala. Kalau mati nanti, kalian bakalan langsung masuk surga."

Shuuzou berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang penuh bangga setelah menyemburkan sederet _wejangan_ yang bikin sakit telinga. Sementara kawan-kawannya justru ingin muntah saat itu juga.

"Jadi kau ingin kami cepat mati?!" bentak Junpei tidak terima. "Lebih baik cepetan lengser sana!"

"Lihat gayamu bikin sakit mata!" timpal Shun serta merta. "Yak! _Kitakore!_ "

Junpei tambah _keki._ Dijitaknya kepala Shun sekali lagi.

Shuuzou tidak peduli. Pemuda itu meraih tas lalu beranjak pergi. Shougou yang masih berdiam diri di kursi dihampiri. Shuuzou menarik lengan pemuda itu sampai berdiri. Leher si pemuda _urakan_ dirangkul erat dengan tangan kiri.

"Heh, aku kasih tahu ya.." Sang ketua senat masih sempat memberikan wasiat. "Saat aku pensiun nanti, yang akan dilantik jadi ketua senat berikutnya sudah pasti Akashi."

Informasi itu benar. Tentu saja tidak ada yang meragukan. Sudah jelas tanda-tandanya dari sekarang.

"Bersyukurlah karena sekarang Akashi masih berbaik hati hanya membuat kepala kalian pusing. Begitu jadi ketua senat, akan dia buat kalian menangis darah sampai tubuh kalian kering."

Sungguh ramalan masa depan yang _super membahagiakan_. Nyaris tak bisa dibedakan dengan kutukan. Membuat para pendengarnya setengah mati ingin menimpuk sang ketua senat dengan panci dan wajan.

Shuuzou tertawa penuh kemenangan. Pemuda itu pergi sambil menyeret sang pacar dalam rangkulan.

Sementara Shougou masih berjuang memberontak, meskipun dengan napas yang tersendat telak. Nyaris tercekik, Shougou pun memekik.

"Lepaskan leherku! Aku tidak bisa bernapas, Idiot!"

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

"Kerjakan ini."

Sekeping USB diserahkan. Seijuurou menerimanya dengan raut datar.

Tak ingin berhadapan dengan sang ayah terlalu lama, Seijuurou memutuskan segera pergi saja. Namun sang ayah ternyata tak berpikiran sama.

"Kau tidak ingin menginap di rumah, Seijuurou?"

Pemuda merah menghentikan langkah. Menjawab sambil memunggungi orang tua bisa membuatnya dicap kurang ajar lantaran melupakan tata krama. Enggan menambah masalah, Seijuurou terpaksa memutar tubuh menghadap sang ayah.

"Akan lebih tenang jika aku mengerjakannya sendiri di apartemen, Otou-sama."

Napas dihembus pelan oleh sang kepala keluarga. Kaki menyilang di bawah meja. Punggung merebah nyaman di sandaran sofa. Senyum teramat tipis terukir saat menatap sang putra.

"Bagaimana perkembangan persiapan perayaan ulang tahun Rakuzan, Seijuurou? Tenggat waktunya hanya tinggal 2 bulan lagi."

Nampaknya sang ayah sedang ingin basa-basi. Tanpa sadar Seijuurou mengerutkan dahi. Ini sungguh fenomena yang amat sangat jarang terjadi.

"Semua berjalan lancar. Rancanganku sudah disetujui oleh pihak senat dan rektorat. Masalah dana juga sudah diatasi."

Seijuurou menjelaskan hati-hati. Menghadapi sang ayah, entah bagaimana, selalu membuatnya reflek memasang belasan langkah antisipasi.

"Mengapa Otou-sama mendadak ingin tahu?"

"Hanya penasaran." Sang ayah mengedikkan bahu. "Ayah sudah tidak sabar melihat hasil akhirnya."

Sejujurnya, Seijuurou sudah tidak betah. Peduli setan dia akan dianggap kurang ajar. Pemuda itu hanya ingin secepatnya melepaskan diri dari interogasi sang ayah.

"Kalau tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, aku mohon diri, Otou-sama."

Seijuurou beranjak pergi. Tapi suara tegas sang ayah masih saja menginterupsi.

"Jangan memikirkan _hal lain_ yang tidak lebih penting dari semua kewajiban dan tanggung jawabmu, Seijuurou."

Lagi-lagi pemuda merah itu dipaksa berhenti. Pesan sang ayah terasa bagai taring drakula yang menancap di ulu hati. Kalau nekat memutar tubuh lagi, Seijuurou tidak yakin bisa menahan diri. Sambil mengepalkan jemari, pemuda itu melempar tanya yang dibalut sarkasme tingkat tinggi.

"Memangnya _hal lain_ apa yang perlu aku pikirkan, Otou-sama?"

"Entahlah. Ayah hanya mengingatkanmu, Anakku." Sang ayah menjawab sambil mengulas senyum tenang.

Sementara Seijuurou pergi sambil membawa hati yang semakin remuk redam.

' _Bagiku, di dunia ini tidak ada yang lebih penting dari 'dia' yang telah kau buat pergi dariku, Otou-sama.'_

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

"Shigehiro, tolong panggilkan Tetsuya! Makan malam sebentar lagi siap." Ujar Chihiro sambil mengaduk kuah sup dalam panci. Gelembung-gelembung kecil mengidentifikasi bahwa supnya akan segera mendidih.

"Oke." Shigehiro meletakkan mangkuk terakhir di atas meja. "Ngomong-ngomong, Tetsuya-kun biasanya ada di mana?"

"Cari saja di kamarnya." Pemuda kelabu menyarankan. "Kalau tidak ada, berarti Tetsuya sedang bertapa di sarangnya."

Shigehiro mengangguk mengerti. Langkahnya dibawa menuju lantai dua untuk memanggil adik sepupu sang kekasih hati.

Iris coklatnya mengedar ke segala arah. Tidak dipungkiri lagi kalau apartemen ini tergolong mewah. Meskipun sudah berkali-kali datang ke sini, Shigehiro belum bisa berhenti terpana. Plus merasa heran karena yang menempati apartemen justru kakak beradik yang lebih suka berpenampilan sederhana.

Padahal si _baby blue_ putra tunggal seorang desainer. Sedangkan si kelabu putra seorang produser.

Dengan keadaan ekonomi orang tua yang melimpah ruah, mau pesta, hura-hura, atau foya-foya, dijamin mereka berdua bisa karena uang seolah mengalir dengan sendirinya. Apartemen ini salah satu buktinya.

Chihiro pernah cerita kalau apartemen ini disiapkan khusus oleh ibunya Tetsuya untuk mereka berdua. Mayuzumi Yuna yang seorang desainer terkenal selalu sibuk bekerja. Tidak tega meninggalkan sang putra tunggal sendirian di rumah, sekoper uang rela digelontorkan demi membeli sebuah apartemen mewah. Chihiro pun didaulat sebagai penjaga dan _pawang_ sang adik sepupu kesayangan.

Tapi siapa sangka, dua mahasiswa berduit ini justru kuliah di Rakuzan dengan _full_ beasiswa? Bagi mereka, segepok uang ternyata kalah _menyilaukan_ dibanding prestasi gemilang.

Nyatanya, kelompok besar mahasiswa Rakuzan memang terbagi dua. Yang pertama jelas dari kalangan _berada._ Sedangkan yang satunya, kalangan yang banting tulang belajar demi mempertahankan beasiswa. Seperti Shigehiro contohnya.

Maka tidak heran, saat mengenal kakak beradik yang dinilainya sangat rendah hati ini, Shigehiro langsung meletakkan rasa hormatnya di tempat tertinggi.

Lamunan Shigehiro buyar ketika langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu biru berplat _Zona Tetsuya._ Stiker berbentuk gelas vanilla milkshake bertebaran di mana-mana. Terkesan imut sebenarnya, seperti pemiliknya. Kalau saja tidak dirusak dengan _police line_ kuning yang dipasang bersilang tepat di atas kepala.

Sampai sekarang, pemuda itu tetap tidak tahu, darimana si _baby blue_ mendapatkan benda itu.

Berhadapan dengan pintu _sarang_ Tetsuya, entah kenapa, selalu membuat Shigehiro bergidik ngeri. _Police line_ itu benar-benar mengintimidasi. Alih-alih berpesan _'ketuk pintu sebelum masuk',_ pita kuning itu justru menimbulkan kesan _'berani masuk, belati dijamin menusuk!'_

Sebagai mahasiswa psikologi, Shigehiro menilai, _sense of humor_ Tetsuya sering kali susah dipahami.

Mengenyahkan bayangan _'belati menusuk',_ Shigehiro memberanikan diri mengetuk.

"Tetsuya-kun?" Panggilnya pelan. "Kau ada di dalam?"

"Masuk saja, Ogiwara-kun." Suara si _baby blue_ terdengar sedikit teredam.

Shigehiro membuka pintu perlahan. Begitu masuk, iris coklatnya menangkap suasana remang-remang. Hanya beberapa lampu mungil di sudut ruangan yang dinyalakan. Sementara sang pemilik sedang berdiri di pusat _sarang_.

"Chihiro-san memanggilmu, Tetsuya-kun." Shigehiro mendekat. Pemuda itu berusaha menajamkan penglihatan dan berharap tidak menendang apapun saat berjalan. "Makan malam akan segera siap."

"Sebentar lagi aku selesai, Ogiwara-kun." Ujar Tetsuya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

"Sedang melukis apa?" Shigehiro mengintip dari belakang. Sedikit kaget saat melihat Tetsuya mengenakan helm bersenter seperti tukang tambang.

Si _baby blue_ menunjuk ke depan dengan ujung jari. Tirai yang menutupi dinding kaca dibuka lebar-lebar agar menampilkan pemandangan kota di malam hari. Shigehiro akhirnya mengerti. Pantas saja ruangan dibuat remang-remang seperti ini.

Warna kuning pucat digoreskan. Melengkung lembut merepresentasikan bentuk bulan. Tetsuya menghela napas sebentar, lalu berjalan menuju sisi lain ruangan.

"Tutup mata sebentar, Ogiwara-kun." Si _baby blue_ berpesan. "Aku akan menyalakan lampu."

Shigehiro menurut. Mata yang terlanjur beradaptasi dengan kegelapan memang harus ditutup terlebih dahulu agar tidak terkejut saat menerima cahaya terang tiba-tiba.

Begitu membuka mata, Shigehiro langsung dibuat terpana. _Sarang_ Tetsuya ini benar-benar luar biasa.

Kesan pertama, tentu saja berantakan. Daripada studio, tempat ini lebih mirip gudang. Tapi ini _gudang_ nya seorang _seniman_. Alih-alih membuat geram, tempat ini justru membuat Shigehiro berdecak penuh kekaguman.

Dinding sebelah kanan dijadikan kanvas dan dilukis abstrak. Berbagai warna tumpang tindih dan dicampur sembarangan. Shigehiro tidak paham apa maksudnya sampai sekarang. Sedangkan dinding sebelah kiri dilukis dengan cara yang berbeda. Catnya tidak digoreskan menggunakan kuas, tapi langsung dilempar dengan bungkusan-bungkusan kecil plastik bekas.

Waktu itu Shigehiro berpikir, si _baby blue_ lebih terlihat seperti orang yang sedang melepas stres daripada seniman yang sedang membuat _masterpiece_.

Yang selamat dari kegiatan _genosida_ Tetsuya hanya dinding di belakang. Dicat biru terang seperti langit musim panas. Mungkin memang dimaksudkan untuk menjelaskan identitas sang pemilik _sarang._ Selain itu, di depan dinding berjajar sejumlah kaki tiga yang menyangga banyak kanvas.

Shigehiro terkekeh saat melihat lukisan Nigou yang sedang mengejar kupu-kupu. Tetsuya membuat lukisan itu saat mereka piknik berempat 2 minggu yang lalu.

"Ogiwara-kun, sepertinya aku akan lama." Ujar Tetsuya. "Aku harus membersihkan diri dulu."

Shigehiro melirik sang kawan. Penampilan si _baby blue_ secara keseluruhan memang berantakan. Cat yang tadi dia gunakan melumuri hampir seluruh badan. Bahkan ada yang memercik di pipi si wajah datar. Kaos dan celana pendek yang dipakai Tetsuya tampak sudah tidak bisa terselamatkan meskipun direndam sampai 2 hari 2 malam.

"Kau benar, Tetsuya-kun." Shigehiro mengangguk menyetujui. "Aku sarankan kau mandi sekalian. Baumu seperti cat."

"Aku baru saja selesai melukis, Ogiwara-kun." Tetsuya mendecih. "Bukannya baru keluar dari lubang galian. Justru ajaib kalau bauku seperti selokan."

Shigehiro terkekeh geli. "Cepat mandi sana! Kami akan menunggu sampai kau selesai."

Si _baby blue_ keluar dari _sarang_. Begitu tubuh mungil sang kawan menghilang di balik pintu, Shigehiro kembali mengedar pandangan. Iris coklatnya menumbuk satu lukisan yang disimpan di sudut jauh ruangan.

Sudah lama sekali lukisan itu membuat Shigehiro penasaran. Entah bagaimana, aura lukisan itu terasa sangat berbeda. Bukan hanya karena ukuran kanvasnya jauh lebih besar dan diasingkan di sudut ruangan. Namun juga karena lukisan itu satu-satunya yang tidak dibiarkan terbuka seolah menyimpan sejuta rahasia.

' _Rasa penasaran adalah senjata mahasiswa'._ Seniornya pernah berkata. Apalagi untuk mahasiswa psikologi seperti dirinya.

Doktrin sang senior diputar berulang kali dalam kepala. Merasa tercerahkan, Shigehiro membusungkan dada. Langkah tegap diambil demi menyibak kain penutup berwarna putih yang terlihat berbahaya.

Begitu terbuka, merah dan jingga menjajah retina seketika.

Shigehiro tercekat. Itu adalah lukisan senja terindah yang pernah dia lihat.

Seperti terhipnotis. Jemari Shigehiro terulur, ingin menyentuh si lukisan rahasia yang terbingkai ukiran rumit. Namun semuanya buyar saat suara datar yang familiar membuatnya berjengit.

"Shigehiro, kenapa lama sekali? Di mana Tetsuya?"

Shigehiro reflek memutar tubuh. Kain putih dalam genggaman dibiarkan terjatuh. Kilat datar di manik kelabu membuatnya merasa seperti maling yang tertangkap sedang mencuri sesuatu.

"T..T..Tetsuya-kun sedang mandi." Shigehiro menjawab terbata-bata. "Dia baru selesai melukis, Chihiro-san."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" Chihiro mendekat. Keningnya sedikit berkerut saat mengintip ke balik punggung si surai coklat. "Kau membukanya, Shigehiro?"

"Ma..ma..maafkan aku, Chihiro-san." Pemuda itu semakin merasa bersalah. "Aku hanya penasaran."

Chihiro menghela napas, lalu menepuk lembut kepala sang pacar. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak marah padamu."

Binar _puppy eyes_ di iris coklat Shigehiro berkata terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Lukisan ini terasa sangat istimewa, bukan?" Chihiro menggumam. Shigehiro mengangguk membenarkan. "Tidak heran. Tetsuya memberikan segalanya saat melukisanya. Hati. Cinta. Juga air mata."

Kedua alis Shigehiro bertaut heran. "Aku tahu Tetsuya-kun sangat berbakat. Tapi kenapa dia melakukannya sampai sejauh itu?"

"Tetsuya berharap bisa mengenang _orang itu_ selamanya." Iris kelabu Chihiro menerawang. "Aku rasa sampai mati pun, Tetsuya tidak akan pernah sanggup melupakannya."

"Siapa?" Shigehiro semakin penasaran.

Iris kelabu Chihiro mengelam. "Satu-satunya orang yang pernah dicintai Tetsuya."

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

"Perlombaan olahraga akan diadakan selama 4 hari. Jenis-jenis olahraganya sudah ditentukan dan disepakati. Khusus untuk pertandingan basket, final diadakan di hari terakhir. Ada yang keberatan?"

Tentu saja tidak ada yang berani angkat tangan, terutama saat heterokrom dirasa menusuk tiap batok kepala dengan kilat tajam. Kecuali ada yang sedang ingin gantung diri, interupsi pada Sang Raja Iblis dipersilakan dengan senang hati.

Seijuurou menyeringai seram. Penjelasan dilanjutkan tanpa mengurangi intensitas ketegangan.

"Di hari penutupan, keberhasilan acara bergantung pada jurusan sastra, UKM Teater, dan jurusan seni rupa." Sang ketua BEM memberikan jeda. "Khusus untuk jurusan seni rupa, aku ingin kalian mengumpulkan setiap karya seni yang sudah kalian hasilkan. Seleksi pertama akan diadakan 3 hari lagi di aula."

Hyuuga Junpei ternganga. Namun juga tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa.

"Ada pertanyaan?"

Soal yang dilempar hanya demi formalitas. Seijuurou ingin memastikan penjelasannya diserap sempurna oleh setiap otak anggota rapat.

"Dana yang dikeluarkan untuk acara sebesar ini tentu tidak sedikit, bukan?" Akhirnya ada juga yang memberanikan diri. Kiyoshi Teppei, anak komunikasi. "Apakah akan ada sejumlah biaya yang dibebankan pada para mahasiswa?"

"Urusan dana sudah diselesaikan oleh ketua senat dan bendahara." Seijuurou menjawab tenang. "Kalian boleh tenang karena mahasiswa tidak akan dikenakan biaya tambahan."

Semua yang hadir menghela napas lega. Tapi udara kembali ditahan dalam organ pernapasan saat sang ketua BEM kembali menyela.

"Tapi bukan berarti tidak ada kompensasi."

Setiap pasang telinga disiapkan demi mendengar baik-baik penjelasan lanjutan.

"Perlombaan akan semakin meriah jika disiapkan berbagai macam hadiah. Tapi kemungkinan defisit akan terjadi jika dana untuk perlengkapan acara dan hadiah tidak bisa ditanggulangi. Karena itu, untuk menekan kemungkinan defisit ke titik terendah, kami sudah menyiapkan sebuah terobosan yang sangat menguntungkan."

Seringai angker sang ketua BEM semakin terlihat menakutkan. Di mata para hadirin, Seijuurou seolah sedang menjelma menjadi komandan perang kaum barbar.

"Sebagian sarana dan perlengkapan keseluruhan acara, terutama acara besar di hari penutupan, akan kita buat sendiri."

Mungkin karena sudah tak tertahan lagi, gelombang protes mengalir nyaris tak terkendali.

Sang ketua senat mendadak berdiri. Kepalan tangan dihantamkan ke permukaan meja demi membungkam mulut-mulut berisik yang protes tapi sama sekali tak berisi.

"Kami sudah bilang ini adalah kompensasi." Shuuzou menatap tajam setiap hadirin yang mendadak terdiam. "Lagipula, ada berapa banyak mahasiswa di kampus ini? Membuat segelintir perlengkapan acara seperti ini seharusnya menjadi beban yang kelewat ringan dibanding membayar biaya tambahan."

Mau tidak mau, segenap anggota rapat membenarkan pernyataan sang ketua senat.

"Sepertinya kita membutuhkan desain khusus sekaligus pembagian tugas." Suara datar ketua HMJ sastra memecah udara. "Terutama untuk rangkaian acara di hari penutupan. Siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab mendesain perlengkapan pendukung untuk acara khusus kami nanti?"

"Jangan khawatir, Mayuzumi." Ujar Shuuzou menanggapi. "Soal desain itu urusan kami, anak-anak IT. Kami punya Imayoshi dan Sakurai yang bisa diandalkan untuk tugas ini. Lalu, untuk urusan pembagian tugas, akan kami siapkan surat edaran seperti kemarin. Ada pertanyaan?"

Tak ada yang bersuara. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang ingin menyela, Shuuzou melirik Seijuurou tanpa kentara. Menyampaikan maksud agar sang ketua BEM menutup rapat gabungan segera.

"Rapat gabungan selesai untuk hari ini. Selain ketua HMJ sastra, ketua UKM Teater, dan ketua HMJ seni rupa, semua dipersilakan meninggalkan tempat."

Heterokrom menatap tajam 3 senior yang dipaksa tinggal dalam ruangan.

"Kita perlu bicara."

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Entah mengapa, malam ini terasa begitu dingin. Segerombol daun gugur beterbangan dihembus angin. Langkah-langkah kecil Tetsuya diajak menyusuri panjang trotoar kering. Menggabungkan diri dalam lautan manusia yang berjalan ibarat tentara tengah berbaris beriring.

Tetsuya ingin berjalan pulang sendiri, kali ini saja. Tak ingin naik bus atau menumpang kereta. Pun juga tak ingin ditemani kawan atau kakak sepupunya.

Langkah si _baby blue_ terhenti di depan galeri lukis di tengah kota. Iris samudra memandang jauh ke dalam sana.

Lukisan itu masih ada di sana. Mungkin selalu dipajang di sana. Cantik dan indahnya lukisan itu masih sama. Dulu, Tetsuya sering menyebut lukisan itu _'Taman Surga'_.

Lukisan fantasi pertama Tetsuya. Yang dibuat bersama sang ayah tercinta.

Jemari lentik bergerak meremas dada. Tepat di tempat jantungnya berada.

Jika indah lukisan itu masih sama seperti yang Tetsuya ingat. Perih dan sakit yang menikam dadanya juga masih sama menyiksanya tiap kali lukisan itu Tetsuya lihat.

Di dalam sana, seorang laki-laki dewasa tiba-tiba muncul. Bersama seorang wanita cantik dan balita laki-laki berusia tidak lebih dari 5 tahun.

Si balita bertepuk tangan riang. Sementara laki-laki dan wanita itu tertawa senang. Ketiganya tampak bahagia akan rencana menghabiskan waktu malam.

Mundur menjauh selangkah, Tetsuya reflek memasang tudung kepala. Sempurna menyembunyikan surai sewarna langitnya. Pun juga menutupi pipi pucat yang dibasahi air mata.

Langkah kecil dipaksa pergi. Meninggalkan galeri lukis milik Kuroko Takeshi.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

"Chihiro-san sudah bertemu dengan Izuki-senpai?" tanya Shigehiro. Keripik kentang digigit sebelum melanjutkan. "Kalian berdua akan mengerjakan proyek ini bersama-sama, bukan?"

"Aku sudah bicara dengan Izuki tadi." Jawab Chihiro. Iris kelabunya tak lepas dari _light novel_ di hadapan. "Kami sudah menyetujui konsepnya. Hanya tinggal memilih ceritanya saja. Yang bagus tapi tidak memberatkan."

Shigehiro mengangguk paham. Iris coklatnya bergulir menatap si _baby blue_ yang menguasai meja di tengah ruangan.

"Tetsuya-kun tidak ingin menyumbang saran?" seru Shigehiro. "Aku tahu novelmu kembali mendapat predikat _best seller_ bulan kemarin."

Sementara atensi Tetsuya tidak lepas dari laptop biru di depan mata. "Saran apa, Ogiwara-kun?"

"Judul cerita untuk pertunjukan teater beberapa minggu ke depan." Sahut Shigehiro. Tangannya terulur mengambil air mineral di depan si _baby blue._

"Pertunjukan teater apa?" Tetsuya masih saja bertanya. "Dan lagi, apa hubungannya dengan novelku yang _best seller_?"

"Karena kau itu mahasiswa sastra, Tetsuya-kun. Ditambah novel atas _penname_ _Blue Twilight_ laris manis di pasaran. Aku pikir, kau pasti punya saran yang bagus untuk cerita pertunjukan teater itu." Shigehiro menjelaskan dengan semangat perjuangan. "Kau tau, Tetsuya-kun? Pertunjukan kali ini akan dibuat besar-besaran."

"Jangan minta saran padaku, Ogiwara-kun. Aku tidak punya." Tolak Tetsuya serta merta. "Lagipula, apa pentingnya membuat pertunjukan teater besar-besaran?"

"Tentu saja penting." Iris coklat membola. "Pertunjukan ini disiapkan untuk acara perayaan ulang tahun kampus Rakuzan."

Kepala biru muda ditelengkan ke kiri. Tetsuya menatap Shigehiro dengan raut skeptis tingkat tinggi. "Memangnya kampus kita punya acara yang seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja punya." Shigehiro memutar bola mata. "Kau pikir kampus kita langsung jatuh dari langit? Kampus kita juga dibangun. Tahun demi tahun. Bata demi bata. Yang seperti itu pantas dirayakan, Tetsuya-kun."

"Aku tidak peduli." Si _baby blue_ menghela napas. Atensinya kembali pada sang laptop biru kesayangan. "Soal saran itu, minta saja pada Chihiro-nii. Chihiro-nii kan punggawanya mahasiswa sastra, Ogiwara-kun."

"Soal itu tidak perlu kau suruh, Tetsuya-kun." Shigehiro menggumam. "Justru kakakmu itu yang bertugas menulis skripnya."

Chihiro hanya menatap datar perdebatan antara sang adik dan sang pacar. Tentu saja tidak akan ada masalah yang terpecahkan. Tetsuya itu apatis. Sedangkan Shigehiro terlalu gampang histeris. Benar-benar kombinasi yang komplit tapi ironis.

"Tetsuya." Chihiro memanggil. "Sepertinya aku akan butuh bantuanmu."

Tetsuya mendongak menatap sang kakak. "Bantuan apa, Chihiro-nii?"

"Aku ingin meminjam beberapa lukisanmu." Chihiro menjawab singkat.

"Untuk apa?" Tetsuya mengerutkan kening. "Lukisan-lukisan itu koleksi pribadiku."

"Untuk pemaren seni." Chihiro meletakkan _light novel_ di meja. "Aku tahu mereka koleksi pribadimu. Karena itu aku minta izin dulu padamu. Atau kau lebih suka lukisan-lukisan itu langsung aku ambil tanpa izin?"

Tetsuya mendecih. "Tadi pertunjukan teater. Sekarang pameran seni. Ada apa dengan kalian berdua hari ini?"

Mulut Chihiro baru terbuka, tapi Shigehiro keburu menyela.

"Yang _'ada apa'_ itu justru kau!" Seru Shigehiro gemas. Ditatapnya si _baby blue_ dengan raut super serius. "Kau yakin tidak ingin berkunjung ke lab psikologi, Tetsuya-kun?"

Tetsuya membalas dengan raut super datar. "Aku tidak sakit jiwa, Ogiwara-kun."

"Kau memang tidak sakit jiwa." Sahut Shigehiro serta-merta. "Tapi kepribadian apatis overdosismu itu masalah besar. Dan perlu disembuhkan."

Pendapat sang kawan jelas diabaikan. Bagi Tetsuya, ini bukan masalah besar. Menurutnya, sah-sah saja punya pribadi seperti ini asal tidak merugikan.

Tetsuya melirik sang kakak. "Apa pameran seni itu juga bagian dari perayaan ulang tahun Rakuzan, Chihiro-nii?"

Chihiro mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ketua BEM kita berencana membuat pameran seni di hari terakhir perayaan. Dia minta jurusan seni rupa untuk mengumpulkan semua karya seni yang mereka punya. Batas waktunya sampai lusa."

"Jadi seharusnya tidak ada hubungannya denganku." Sahut Tetsuya enteng. Pemuda itu meneguk susu vanilla hangat yang disiapkan sang kakak. "Aku ini anak sastra, ingat?"

"Tapi onggokan lukisanmu itu sudah hampir memenuhi _sarang_." Pedas ucapan sang kakak membuat Tetsuya bungkam. "Daripada _nganggur_ dan malah ditumbuhi jamur, lebih baik kau sumbangkan saja sebagian untuk pameran, Tetsuya. Siapa tahu ada yang lolos seleksi."

"Seleksi?" si _baby blue_ mendengus. "Aku pikir ini pameran. Bukan perlombaan."

"Memang." Respon Chihiro datar. "Sayangnya, ketua BEM kita punya idealisme sekelas dewa. Super perfeksionis. Jadi dia sengaja mengadakan seleksi."

Tetsuya mendadak terdiam. Ludah ditelan susah payah. Ucapan spontan sang kakak menyerang telak _kotak_ _kenangan_ yang terpendam jauh di dalam.

 _Idealisme sekelas dewa?_ Tentu saja mengingatkan Tetsuya pada _seseorang._

Datar suara dan kilat di iris kelabu Chihiro memang tak terbaca. Bukannya tak sengaja si pemuda kelabu mengucapkan hal itu di depan Tetsuya. Chihiro hanya ingin tahu bagaimana adiknya memproses informasi penting yang tergelar di depan mata.

"Ini sungguh merepotkan, Chihiro-nii." Tetsuya menghela napas. Sepenuhnya berusaha mempertahankan ketenangan yang hampir buyar. "Ketua BEM kalian pasti orang yang sangat menyebalkan."

Chihiro mengangkat sebelah alis. Bibirnya mengukir seringai super tipis. _'Tetap bertahan apatis, eh? Kau memang adikku yang paling menarik, Tetsuya.'_

"Dia memang menyebalkan. Tapi dia super hebat." Sahut Shigehirou. Tidak lupa mengutip kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan sang ketua senat. "Tunggu dulu! Kenapa kau menyebutnya _'ketua BEM kalian'_? Ketua BEM kami berarti ketua BEM kamu juga, Tetsuya-kun."

Tetsuya memutar bola mata. Tidak dinyana. Histeria sang kawan ternyata ampuh membantu menegakkan kembali pertahanan yang sempat goyah.

"Pertanyaanmu sama sekali tidak penting, Ogiwara-kun." Komentar datar meluncur tanpa halangan.

Iris coklat sukses membulat. Ditunjuknya wajah datar sang kawan dengan ujung jari. "Jangan bilang kau sama sekali tidak tahu siapa ketua BEM kita, Tetsuya-kun!"

"Aku memang tidak tahu. Dan tidak mau tahu, Ogiwara-kun." Entah bagaimana, suara halus nan lembut itu bisa terasa sebegini dinginnya. "Lagipula, mengetahui soal siapa ketua BEM tidak masuk dalam mata kuliahku."

"Astaga..." Shigehiro mengusap wajahnya kesal. "Jadi ke mana saja kau selama ini, Tetsuya-kun? Setidaknya, kau pasti tahu saat ada acara pelantikan dulu, bukan?"

"Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak kemana-mana, Ogiwara-kun. Hanya pergi ke kampus, lalu pulang." Jawaban lugas Tetsuya menohok telak sang kawan. "Dan lagi, memangnya kampus kita pernah mengadakan acara pelantikan seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Shigehiro sekuat tenaga, sampai nyaris berteriak. "Kau pikir gelar ketua BEM nempel begitu saja ketika dia lahir? Jelas dia dilantik, Tetsuya-kun!"

"Hmmm... Kalau ada acara seperti itu dan aku tidak tahu..." Tetsuya menggumam, lalu mengedikkan bahu. "...Mungkin waktu itu aku sedang meliburkan diri, Ogiwara-kun."

Shigehiro mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Pemuda itu benar kali ini. Kepribadian apatis Tetsuya memang sudah tidak tertolong lagi.

Shigehiro menatap sang pacar yang dari tadi setia menjadi pendengar. Pasang raut melas bermaksud meminta pertolongan. Tapi Chihiro hanya tersenyum hambar. Pemuda kelabu itu menepuk kepala sang pacar, bermaksud menenangkan.

"Jadi bagaimana, Tetsuya?" tanya Chihiro. Sejenak menghentikan sang adik yang sedang membereskan laptop dan buku-bukunya di atas meja. "Soal lukisan-lukisanmu itu."

Tetsuya berdiri, lalu melenggang pergi. Melirik sang kakak sebentar, si _baby blue_ menjawab datar. "Terserah Chihiro-nii saja."

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Malam dirasa menjelang lebih cepat. Suara apapun seolah diliburkan demi menghadirkan sunyi senyap. Cahaya bulan yang menembus kisi-kisi jendela tak bisa sepenuhnya mengusir gelap.

Si _baby blue_ sudah tidur duluan. Shigehiro juga langsung terlelap begitu kepalanya menyentuh bantal.

Hanya Chihiro yang tetap terjaga. Pemuda kelabu itu beranjak bangun tanpa menimbulkan suara. Langkah pelan dibawa keluar kamar. Dan berhenti di depan pintu biru berhias stiker susu kocok vanilla.

 _Sarang_ Tetsuya.

Pintu biru dibuka perlahan. Sakelar di sisi kiri pintu ditekan. Cahaya lampu mendadak menginvasi seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Langkah Chihiro bergerak menuju sudut terpencil. Iris kelabunya lekat menatap kanvas yang tertutup kain putih bersih.

Kain putih ditarik. Dibiarkan meringkuk di lantai. Jemari panjang Chihiro menelusuri bingkai. Lalu berhenti di sudut kiri bawah yang nyaris tak terdeteksi.

"Maafkan aku, Tetsuya." Chihiro menggumam. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan mengizinkan. Tapi setidaknya, biarkan rahasia ini tidak lagi terpendam."

Napas berat dihela. Iris kelabu bergulir menatap bulan pucat di luar sana.

"Sampai saatnya tiba, biar takdir yang menentukan jalannya."

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

"Ini daftar karya seni yang berhasil kami kumpulkan sementara." Junpei menyerahkan selembar kertas pada sang ketua BEM. "Semuanya sudah diangkut ke aula."

Seijuurou menerima tanpa berkata apa-apa. Sedangkan Shuuzou tampak penasaran dan mengintip dari samping _kohai_ nya.

"Wah, lumayan banyak juga." Ujar sang ketua senat. "Aku rasa seleksinya akan memakan waktu lama."

"Tidak akan lama." Seijuurou menyerahkan daftar pada sang ketua senat. "Lebih dari setengahnya mungkin akan segera hengkang dari aula."

Junpei mengumpat dalam hati. Komentar tak berperasaan sang ketua BEM terasa menikam harga diri. Kalau bukan karena jabatan yang kalah tinggi, Junpei sumpah akan menonjok muka sang _kohai_ yang dianggapnya tidak tahu diri. Tapi tanggung jawab mempertahankan martabat dan kehormatan jurusan membuatnya setengah mati menahan diri.

Shuuzou mendecih. "Seleramu terlalu tinggi, Akashi."

Seijuurou menyeringai. "Kita lihat saja nanti."

"Jadi..." Junpei nekat menyela. "...bisa kita mulai seleksinya sekarang?"

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

"Chihiro-nii!"

Tetsuya berteriak selantang yang dia bisa. Sementara yang diteriaki hanya melirik datar, tak berniat memalingkan muka.

Tak peduli sudah jadi pusat perhatian, Tetsuya melesat menuju bangku yang ditempati sang kakak. Tak sadar sudah menampilkan ekspresi yang tidak biasa, si _baby blue_ bahkan menekuk kedua tangan di depan dada. Sorot tajam aquamarine menusuk tepat di netra kelabu _si pembuat gara-gara._

Melihat aksi sang adik, Chihiro mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?" sang kakak pasang wajah inosen tingkat tinggi.

Sang adik merasa ubun-ubunnya semakin mendidih. "Aku marah, Chihiro-nii."

Chihiro menghela napas. Punggung disandarkan ke belakang. Kedua lengan ditekuk di depan dada bidang. Ekspresi menantang menggantikan raut datar.

"Lalu?"

Iris samudra sesaat membola. Tidak percaya sang kakak bisa sebegini mengesalkannya. Tetsuya sampai dibuat bertanya-tanya. Kakaknya ini memang tidak tahu apa-apa atau sengaja pura-pura lupa?

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Chihiro-nii!" tuduh Tetsuya serta merta.

Chihiro justru ingin coba-coba. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Tetsuya."

Kesal tak tertahankan, Tetsuya menggebrak meja dengan kepalan tangan. " _Lukisan_. _Itu_. Di mana?"

"Sudah aku serahkan semuanya pada temanku untuk dikumpulkan." Jawab Chihiro tenang. "Bukankah tempo hari aku sudah bilang akan meminjam?"

"Tapi kenapa lukisan yang itu juga ikut dipinjam, Chihiro-nii?!" Tetsuya menuntut.

Dahi Chihiro mengerut. "Lukisan yang mana?"

"Yang aku simpan di sudut." Lirih Tetsuya. "Yang selalu aku tutup."

Entah bagaimana, mengingat tentang _lukisan itu_ selalu membuat bentengnya meluruh. Tetsuya terduduk saat dirasanya lelah mendadak menguasai tubuh.

Ini menyakitkan. Dan luar biasa melelahkan. Ditambah sang kakak yang tiba-tiba menambah persoalan.

Hampir 2 malam Tetsuya tidak mendekam dalam _sarang._ Setumpuk tugas kuliah dan _deadline_ novel menuntut segera dikerjakan. Baru tadi pagi si _baby blue_ punya waktu untuk kembali bertapa. Tapi betapa terkejutnya Tetsuya saat _lukisan itu_ sudah lenyap dari tempatnya.

Yang kena tuduh pertama kali jelas sang kakak tersayang. Tetsuya sampai mengelilingi sepenjuru apartemen demi menangkap _si pawang_ yang mendadak berubah profesi menjadi _maling lukisan._

Namun sayang, si _baby blue_ kalah perhitungan. Seisi apartemen sudah diaduk sampai sudut gudang, tapi _si maling dadakan_ tetap tak tertangkap tangan. Dengan kata lain, Chihiro sudah menghilang.

Tetsuya semakin berang saat jadwal kuliahnya hari ini sama sekali tidak menguntungkan. Niat hati ingin menyeret sang kakak dan mengadakan _persidangan,_ tapi malah berbuntut kegagalan. Si _baby blue_ terpaksa mendekam di kelas gara-gara mata kuliahnya penuh seharian.

Baru sore ini Tetsuya punya kesempatan. Tapi _si maling_ malah berlagak _linglung_ dan pura-pura tidak sadar kalau dirinyalah sumber persoalan.

"Kenapa Chihiro-nii tidak meminjam lukisan yang lain saja?" lirih si _baby blue_ nyaris berbisik. "Kenapa harus _lukisan itu_?"

"Maaf, Tetsuya." Chihiro menepuk lembut kepala si _baby blue._ "Karena kau bilang _'Terserah Chihiro-nii saja'._ Jadi aku ambil yang menurutku paling bagus."

Tetsuya tiba-tiba berdiri. Iris samudra itu terlihat sedikit berair.

"Jadi di mana lukisan itu dikumpulkan?" suara Tetsuya terdengar sedikit bergetar. "Aku akan mengambilnya sekarang."

Chihiro tidak langsung menjawab. Pemuda itu melirik jam tangan sebentar, lalu menatap sang adik dengan raut penuh sesal.

"Tidak bisa, Tetsuya." Berat napas dihembuskan, Chihiro melanjutkan. "Saat ini, mereka sedang menyeleksi. Dalam waktu dekat, _lukisan itu_ mungkin tidak akan kembali."

Seumur hidupnya, Tetsuya tak pernah menyangka. Kakaknya sendiri bisa melakukan ini padanya. Pemuda itu beranjak keluar kelas sang kakak tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Sikap Chihiro cukup menjelaskan bahwa sang kakak juga tidak berniat mengatakan apa-apa.

Saat-saat seperti ini adalah yang paling dibenci Tetsuya. Saat menyadari bahwa dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Sebesar apapun niat dan semangat yang dia punya pun dirasa percuma. Saat ini, _lukisan itu_ bisa berada di mana saja.

Firasatnya mengatakan, mustahil secepatnya menemukan _lukisan itu_ di kampus sebesar ini. Nekat mencari, pilihannya hanya pingsan atau mati. Terutama jika memiliki tubuh lemah dan ringkih seperti ini.

Jemari lentiknya sejenak menekan dada. Iris samudra bergulir menatap nanar langit yang perlahan berubah warna.

Batal pulang, Tetsuya memutuskan untuk pergi _ke sana._ Setidaknya, sampai sesak di dadanya reda.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Reo menyambut mereka bertiga di depan aula.

"Semua sudah ada di dalam, Sei-chan."

Reo membuka pintu ganda dan memimpin jalan ke dalam.

Aula Besar kampus kebanggaan memang luas biasa.

Begitu masuk, lantai marmer berbentuk lingkaran langsung terpampang di depan mata. Tempat duduk didesain melingkar bertingkat mengikuti alur bangunan yang berbentuk tabung seperti amfiteater _Colosseum_ di Roma. Jendela-jendela patri yang menjulang tinggi membiaskan warna-warna pelangi seperti gereja-gereja katedral di Italia. Langit-langit kubahnya dilukis indah oleh tangan-tangan ahli layaknya _Rotunda._

Reo melambaikan tangan. Menunjukkan puluhan karya seni yang bertebaran di sepenjuru ruangan. Beberapa mahasiswa seni rupa menyingkir memberikan jalan.

Shuuzou mendecih. Sesaat menyesal karena mengikuti sang ketua BEM melakukan proses seleksi. Tak pernah dia sangka, properti pameran akan menumpuk sebanyak ini. Tapi juga langsung mafhum saat melihat beberapa mahasiswa asing berlalu-lalang di tempat ini.

Kampus yang didapuk berbasis internasional memungkinkan karya seni yang ditampilkan bukan hanya khas negeri sendiri. Beberapa karya yang Shuuzou lihat jelas buatan para mahasiswa luar negeri.

"Sudah merasa pusing, Shuuzou?" sindir Seijuurou.

"Hampir." Shuuzou melengos. "Lebih baik cepat selesaikan. Aku ingin segera pulang."

Sang ketua senat lalu memisahkan diri dari rombongan. Seijuurou melirik Reo dan Junpei, meminta mereka berdua menemani Shuuzou agar pemuda itu tidak bosan. Melihat karya seni sebanyak ini pasti membuat sang ketua senat mengantuk dan menguap tanpa sungkan.

Sedangkan Seijuurou meminta privasi. Tak ingin ditemani. Dia akan melakukan seleksinya sendiri.

Patung. Lukisan. Grafis. Mozaik.

Heterokrom seolah sedang memindainya satu per satu. Dari sudut ke sudut. Dari ujung ke ujung. Mencari-cari cacat yang mungkin tak terdeteksi sekali lihat.

Saat itulah Seijuurou melihatnya. Bersandar di sebuah kaki tiga di samping jendela. Nampak berkilau ditimpa cahaya.

Dominasi merah dan jingga.

Langkah tegap diseret mendekat saat itu juga. Kilat tajam iris beda warna tak bisa lepas darinya. Ada rasa tak asing yang menyergap dada. Entah karena apa.

Seijuurou bergeming di depan _lukisan itu._ Jari telunjuknya terulur demi menyentuh si lukisan pengusik kalbu. Heterokrom memicing saat menemukan helai kecil putih berkibar di sudut yang mungkin tak akan tersentuh.

Detak jantungnya mendadak menggila. Mundur selangkah, dua langkah. Dan Seijuurou melihatnya. Efek kilau di atas warna merah dan jingga, seolah dilukis dari balik jendela kaca.

Tubuh Seijuurou seolah ditarik oleh gaya tak kasat mata. Heterokrom nyalang mencari sebuah _tanda_. Deru nafas mendadak berhenti saat menatap sudut kiri bawah. _Tanda_ itu muncul di sana.

Sebuah _mahkota_ _merah_.

Potongan singkat percakapan tiba-tiba terngiang di telinga.

' _Lukisan senjaku akan selalu ditandai dengan ini.'_

' _Kenapa? Kau tahu apa artinya ini?'_

' _Kerena ini... adalah sumber inspirasi.'_

Jantungnya seolah dilesakkan ke dalam lubang. Nyaris hilang akal, Seijuurou melesat keluar aula seperti orang kesetanan. Gemuruh dalam dirinya menuntut kebebasan. Sederet kalimat singkat di bawah _mahkota merah_ membombardir kesadaran.

' _Karena bagiku, kau memang seindah senja'_

Keping terakhir _puzzle_ yang setengah mati dia cari. Tidak menyangka akan muncul sendiri di tempat ini.

Dan jawabannya pasti ada _di_ _sana._ Tempat yang tak sepenuhnya _sama_. Namun menghadirkan rasa yang selalu _sama_.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Tak ada yang memahami bagaimana takdirbekerja.

Tiga tahun lalu, takdir memisahkan mereka yang saling mencinta. Tak dinyana, takdir kembali mempertemukan kedua belah jiwa dengan cara yang tak terduga.

Iris samudra itu membola. Saat bertumbuk tatap dengan iris beda warna. Heterokrom mengalami reflek yang sama. Saat lembut biru muda telak menghantam retina.

Ruang terujung di lantai teratas perpustakaan besar kampus Rakuzan.

Tempat yang selalu setia menjadi saksi bisu. Bagi dua jiwa yang saling merindu.

Saat setitik kecil mimpi mampu mewujud di antara jutaan keajaiban jagat raya, bahkan dunia seolah tak mampu melukiskan betapa indahnya. Alam semesta seakan memisahkan diri dari segala macam nada, demi mendengar detak jantung yang berdenyut menggila menghentak dada.

Layaknya grafitasi. Saling menarik atensi. Kedua jiwa ibarat planet yang memiliki medan magnet sendiri.

Langkah tegap namun gamang si merah dipaksa mendekat. Tertarik gaya tak kasat mata si biru muda yang masih bergeming di tempat. Kedua lengan kokoh terulur, mengurung _yang terkasih_ dalam dekapan erat nan hangat.

"Aku menemukanmu..."

Tegas suara si merah diwarnai serak, demi merapal nama _sang pelapang sesak._

"Tetsuya..."

Saat rangkaian kalimat tak lagi memiliki cukup kosakata untuk mendefinisikan gejolak hati, sering kali air mata mampu menjadi pengganti.

Tetsuya terisak. Seijuurou terisak.

Lengan ringkihnya bergetar hebat. Tapi dipaksa bergerak demi membalas pelukan erat. Di tempat inilah hatinya berlabuh. Karena yang rapuh dirasa kembali utuh.

Bahkan benda-benda mati di tempat ini tak lagi merintih. Sebab terhanyut oleh buncah bahagia pertemuan sepasang kekasih.

Kedua tubuh berpeluk sedikit menjauh. Pada pipi basah di wajah rupawan, jemari ringkih menangkup. Pada punggung ramping dalam dekapan, lengan kokoh mengurung.

Tak ada suara. Tak perlu kata. Jarak kembali ditutup oleh pagut penuh cinta.

Senja hari itu menjadi saksi. Biarlah kedua hati kembali saling memiliki.

 **~ ~ OWARI ~ ~**

 **Author's note :**

IFU yang ini re-publish ya, teman-teman... dengan beberapa revisi di beberapa bagian juga. Cuma sedikit kok... Semoga tidak jadi semakin aneh dan mengecewakan. Hehehe... ^_^

Secara pribadi, saya sangat berterima kasih pada _reviewer_ Oikawa Tori, karena sudah mengingatkan tentang kesalahan yang sudah saya buat, masalah organisasi kampus. Karena itu, di beberapa bagian ada peran jabatan yang saya rubah.

Sebelum membuat fict ini, saya sudah mencari keterangan dari beberapa sumber. Dari salah satu artikel, dijelaskan bahwa _senat_ dan _BEM_ itu beda. _Senat_ adalah badan legislatif, dan _BEM_ adalah badan eksekutif. Karena itu, visi, misi, tugas, dan peran mereka juga beda. Karena membaca artikel itulah, akhirnya saya memberanikan diri membuat peran itu dalam fict ini.

Tapi saya juga minta maaf, peran _senat_ dan _BEM_ dalam fict ini tidak bisa saya rubah. Hal ini jelas akan sangat berbeda dengan yang terjadi di dunia nyata. Tapi saya membutuhkan peran itu, demi kepentingan cerita.

Karena saya masih newbie, kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. Mohon bantuannya. Dan terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca.

NB : omakenya nggak ketinggalan kok... ^_^'

 **~ ~ OMAKE ~ ~**

Kamar itu terkunci rapat dari dalam. Cahaya bulan yang memaksa masuk hanya mampu menghadirkan remang. Sementara _standing lamp_ mungil di ujung meja hanya sanggup menyumbang sedikit penerangan.

Di atas lantai, helai pakaian berserakan dan terabaikan. Kedua pemiliknya sedang terbang menjelajah dunia seluas ranjang.

"Se... Sei...kunnhh..."

Bibir mungilnya mencari-cari. Harus ada sasaran untuk melampiaskan sensasi luar biasa yang semakin menjadi. Kedua tungkai mulusnya erat menjepit pinggang sang lawan. Kedua lengan menjadi kurungan bahu kekar.

Kepala merah dicengkeram, saat bibir mungilnya berhasil menangkap bibir sang kekasih dalam pagutan. Menggoda belah basah agar terbuka dengan lumatan dan jilatan. Berambisi memenangkan perang lidah, lantaran sang kekasih telah berhasil menguasai bagian bawah.

Sedangkan sang pendominasi semakin menghujam dalam. Tak peduli kepala merahnya dicengkeram. Menolak kalah dalam tantangan, lidahnya bergerak liar dalam rongga hangat si pemberi ciuman. Mengecap rasa manis yang membuatnya kecanduan. Pun juga tak lupa memberikan klaim kepemilikan di sekujur bentang badan.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Bisik lirih si merah di telinga si biru muda berhias erangan tak tertahankan.

"Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu, Tetsuya..."

Peluh, saliva, dan _cairan cinta_ bercampur karena gesekan kedua tubuh yang basah. Sudah tak terhitung lagi jumlah lenguh, erang, dan desah. Frekuensinya berlomba menyamai detak jantung yang semakin liar menggila.

Kedua tubuh saling menyerang. Saling mencari titik-titik sensitif menggetarkan. Saling mendekap erat tak terpisahkan. Lalu bersama-sama karam dalam samudra kenikmatan. Nama _sang tercinta_ dirapal saat mencapai pelepasan.

Nafas keduanya menderu. Berebutan udara demi memenuhi tuntutan paru-paru. Tubuh si merah ambruk. Kedua lengan memeluk erat si _baby blue._ Pagutan lembut dihadirkan sebagai penutup. Merasakan sisa-sisa sensasi tak terjabarkan yang masih menggetarkan tubuh.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali, sejak terakhir kali mereka bersatu. Berpadu kasih menjadi satu tubuh. Sejak hati mengikat jiwa dan raga dalam klaim _'kau milikku, dan aku milikmu'._

Mereka menyebut itu _cinta._

Seijuurou berguling ke samping. Kedua lengannya meraih tubuh ringkih dan memeluk pinggang ramping. Sementara Tetsuya menarik selimut demi menutup tubuh polos dan menghalau dingin.

"Nee... Sei-kun.." lirih Tetsuya.

"Hmm?" Seijuurou mengecup kening Tetsuya penuh cinta.

"Sudah 3 tahun berlalu." Tetsuya menatap datar iris beda warna. "Apa selama ini Sei-kun pernah melakukannya dengan orang lain selama tidak ada aku?"

Terkejut dengan pertanyaan si _baby blue,_ Seijuurou reflek sedikit menjauh. "Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu, Tetsuya?"

"Aku hanya bertanya, Sei-kun." Tetsuya pasang wajah inosen andalan. "Jadi, pernah atau tidak?"

Seijuurou pasang seringai menantang. "Memangnya kalau pernah, Tetsuya mau apa?"

Si _baby blue_ melebarkan mata. Kening sedikit berkerut tidak suka. "Jadi memang pernah?"

Alis si merah terangkat sebelah. "Kenapa Tetsuya mendadak marah?"

"Aku tidak marah!" jawab Tetsuya serta merta. Tubuh berbalik memunggungi si merah seketika.

Seijuurou tertawa dalam hati. "Kenapa? Tetsuya cemburu?"

"Tentu saja." Rutuk Tetsuya. "Memangnya Sei-kun tidak cemburu kalau aku pernah melakukannya dengan orang lain selama Sei-kun tidak ada?"

"Hmm..." Seijuurou menggumam. "Aku rasa tidak. Cemburu itu buang-buang waktu, Tetsuya."

Jawaban mengejutkan itu membuat Tetsuya reflek menghadap si merah. Ekspresi datar digantikan raut tidak percaya. Mulut baru saja terbuka, tapi Seijuurou sudah menyela.

"Yang ada, aku pasti akan langsung mengamuk. Akan aku patahkan seluruh tubuh siapapun yang berani menyentuhmu. Akan aku masukkan dia ke dalam karung berpaku. Lalu aku biarkan dia diseret Yukimaru di jalanan berbatu."

Tetsuya mengerjapkan mata. Tapi pipi pucatnya sudah merah merona.

"Sei-kun tidak berubah." Tetsuya mendengus. "Tetap sadis dan kejam."

Seijuurou terkekeh geli. Didekapnya kembali tubuh mungil sang kekasih hati.

"Seharusnya Tetsuya tahu. Aku bukan orang yang suka melemparkan tubuhku sembarang agar bisa disentuh orang lain seenaknya."

"Jadi, Sei-kun tidak pernah melakukanya dengan orang lain?" si _baby blue_ memastikan.

Seijuurou mengecup bibirnya penuh sayang. "Tentu saja tidak pernah, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya menyurukkan kepalanya ke dada bidang sang belahan jiwa.

"Karena itu..." Seijuurou melonggarkan pelukan. Heterokrom berkilat penuh permohonan. "... Aku ingin Tetsuya kembali menjadi milikku. Seperti dulu. Mulai sekarang, sampai selamanya."

Tak dinyana, si _baby blue_ justru tertawa. Suasana serius nan romantis yang dibangun Seijuurou buyar seketika.

"Aku sedang serius, Tetsuya." Heterokrom berkilat tidak suka.

"Habis Sei-kun aneh." Tetsuya masih terkekeh geli. "Memangnya kapan aku pernah mengajukan surat pengunduran diri dan berhenti menjadi properti kesayangan Sei-kun?"

Heterokrom sejenak membola. Sungguh respon yang tak terduga. Tapi memang inilah Tetsuyanya. Gemas melihat kilat meremehkan di iris sewarna samudra, Seijuurou membungkam bibir Tetsuya dengan lumatan penuh cinta.

"Memang tidak pernah." Seijuurou mengulas seringai angkuh. "Dan akan aku pastikan Tetsuya tidak akan sempat memikirkan soal surat pengunduran diri itu. Dalam mimpi sekalipun."

Senyum di bibir mungil terukir begitu indah. Mengundang Seijuurou untuk mendekatkan wajah. Jarak seinchi lenyap oleh pagutan mesra.

Perlahan berubah memuja. Kedua jiwa kembali saling mendamba. Tak perlu diskusi rumit nan melilit demi menuntaskan hasrat dalam jiwa.

Karena meraka berdua telah memilih cara yang paling indah untuk mengekspresikan cinta. Bersama-sama, mereka terbang menuju nirwana.

 **~ ~ owari betulan ~ ~**


End file.
